Magic Carpet Ride
by Hawiian Girl
Summary: After seeing the classic Disney film, James Potter tries the Aladdin approach at wooing Lily Evans.


Author's Note: I just got the Aladdin DVD for Christmas, and the song, A Whole New World inspired me. I really like this story; flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

"Class, we are entering our 'Great Works' protein of class. One of the greatest Muggles ever to live was Walt Disney. His films are so widely acclaimed; wizards have developed a way to make them project into the air. Today we will be watching one of the best, _Aladdin_," Professor Johnson explained to her already sleepy class. At the mention of a Muggle, film, they perked up. The class had watched them before, and all had loved them. Professor Johnson flicked her wand, and all the lights in the area blackened. The movie began to play on the wall.

After the movie was over, a boy by the name of James Potter walked out of his classroom, thinking over his newest idea.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder 

Since Muggle Studies was the last class of the day, James went right to his dorm and started planning. Ever since fourth year, James had been practically in love with a girl named Lily Evans. He had tried to win her affections, but for some reason she seemed to hate him. James had pulled numerous plots to get her to like him, none of which worked, not even leaving roses and candy. This plan was different though. There was no way it could fail.

Brderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder 

Lily Evans was drifting off to sleep when she heard something clatter against her window. Groaning, she got out of bed and opened it. James Potter was standing outside her window, apparently suspended in midair.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily hissed.

"I want to show you something, and I'm not leaving until you come," James replied. Lily moaned, knowing what he said was probably true. James would stay there all night.

"One minute," Lily told him, then shut the window. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a periwinkle top. Walking into the bathroom, Lily got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. Hoping that he had gone away, Lily walked back to the window and opened it. Potter was still there.

"What do you need to show me, then?" Lily asked. James grinned.

"The world," he said, floating up to right in front of her and holding out his hand. Lily could now see how he was flying.

"A magic carpet! How did you get one?" Lily breathed, amazed. James smiled and pushed back his messy black hair.

"I made it. And have you ever tried to make a magic carpet for someone with Sirius chanting, 'James and Lily sitting in a tree!' all the time?" James told her. Something in Lily's heart melted slightly.

"You made this for me?" she asked, touching the fringe on the purplish carpet. James nodded.

"I'd love to show you how it works," James said, holding out his hand. Lily hesitated for a moment, and then grasped it. He pulled her gently out the large window and beside him.

Nudging the carpet slightly, James flicked his wand. From somewhere the song, _A Whole New World _began to fill the warm May night air. Lily sat down on the carpet with James. He still held her hand, but she was too awestruck at the view to care. From somewhere came a soft beautiful light, and as a small bit flew up to meet them, Lily could see it came from millions of fairies. They seemed to be coating everything, giving Hogwarts and the grounds a glow. Lily turned to James, who was smiling blissfully.

"You did all of this, the carpet, the fairies, for me?" Lily asked softly.

"Well, Sirius helped me put the fairies up," said James, making the carpet skim low over the lake, the tassels dragging in the water, making it spray around them. A thought occurred to Lily.

"James, won't you get in trouble?" she asked. James shook his head.

"I explained to Dumbledore. He's a great sport, you know," James said. Lily sighed happily, at peace with the world. She put her head on James's shoulder as he grinned ever wider.

About an hour later, James returned Lily to her dorm. She smiled one last time at him, and then climbed off the carpet and into the room.

"Goodnight James," Lily said.

"Goodnight Lily. Any chance of you going out with me now?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes," said Lily, closing the window. James beamed, and fell backwards onto the carpet, drifting back to his dorm to dream dreams of Lily Evans.


End file.
